Catherine Regent
Catherine, a or Cat for short, is a patient at St Clare's. She is a seductive and extremely dangerous phsycopath who's current body count reaches well into the hundreds. Appearance Catherine is a tall, beautiful woman with long auburn hair, green eyes and a fair complexion. She has a curvacious figure, which she often uses to her advantage, and dresses to flatter her body. Her usual outfit is black flare jeans, a black chemise and a gray coat made of her old straight-jacket. She wears no shoes and is not allowed jewellery. However she wears a degree of makeup, particularly her trademark dark lipstick and matching nail polish. History Cat's past is a dark and difficult one. She was the eldest of a large family, born and raised in New Zealand. Her wide array of mental illness began at a young age, thanks to her extremely abusive father who ran out on her family when she was only young. To further contribute to her traumatic childhood, she was both bullied be her peers and raped by one of her teachers which lead to her dropping out of school at 16. After a particularly bad bullying session after her dropout, Cat finally snapped and killed several of her tormenters, wounding several more, and fled her home city before eventually leaving the county to try and protect her family. While she was on the run, she fell into a string of bad relationships, one of which included a teen pregnancy that her boyfriend then forced her to terminate. She killed him as a result. Cat has always had a strong perchance for men considerably older than herself and spent most her time using her considerable charms and sex appeal on seducing them into buying her jewels, only to run when the law caught up with her again. On one of these many runs, she came across the wealthy Mayfair family and entered into a heated relationship with the youngest daughter of the family, Clarice. It soon became clear to her that the older brother, a quiet boy named Gabriel Mayfair , was infatuated with her and, following her now irretrievably dark and malicious nature, she began to use this to her own advantage. She teased, confused, mocked and even physically hurt the boy for her own entertainment, watching as his sanity eventually gave out. She thought this was all behind her when the mayfair family was attackede by a gang who sought her life and once again, she fled. She did not expect to be pursued by the now completely insane Gabriel. After being irritated by him for a bit, she relented and allowed him to stay with her, manipulating him into a makeshift underling/slave. She was seperated from Gabriel after being arrested and taken to St Clare's where she still awaits the death penalty for her crimes. During this time, she met (and terrorised) several patients within the walls of the asylum, both seducing and abusing people by turn at her whims. There was only one patient who she did not seem to be able to make an impression of fear on; he went by the name of Subject 22 or Seth. The two formed an odd friendship that consisted of a good deal of mutual admiration and competition to see just who was the crazier mass murderer. Despite several diffculties involving Seth's lack of knwoledge in regards to dealing with people and Cat's malicious nature, the two eventually began a relationship. Durning this time, they managed to escape from St Clare's and massacarred several people before being arrested. While on their rampage, Cat came across a strange golden crown that not only twisted her mind even further, but granted her unusual abilities and even changed her outwards appearance. Other side affects included her nature becoming considerably more violent and even develpoing amnesia, much to the dismay of Seth who had gained fire manipulation abilites thanks to an amulet he had discovered. Eventually the magical items were confiscated by the St Clare's guards upon their return to the asylum. Later, these items were taken by Stellan Carlyle and given to Bianca Langstrom. Catherine was placed in isolation for a short while afterwards and is currently still incarcerated though there are rumours she and Seth are planning another escape. The 'link' to Stellan Carlyle While she knows more about the man known as Stellan Carlye than anybody else, he remains a mystery even to her. He has been a constant figure lingering in the back of her life and is said to be indirectly responsible fore her becoming insane. As a child, Cat always beleived Stellan to be her imaginary friend and spoke of him freely, unaware of how alarmed those around here were by the tales she told. As she got older, what everyone ahd thought would disappear with age only remained. Stellan's presence became more and more obvious, leading those around her to believe she was either developing schizophrenia or suffering demonic possession, both of which were more or less true. The truth of it was, Stellan has always had an enourmous amount of control over Cat. He was helpless to save her from her abuse and bullying as a child so he did the only thing he believed would help; he snapped her mind. He believed her losing her grip on the real world would save her from the terrible reality she was living. He made his presence known to everyone around her on the night she snapped and he fled the country with her. He was obliged to sometimes be seperated from her for reasons he wouldn't explain. It was during these times that cat would find herself in trouble yet again. He eventually made his way to St Clare's and reunited with her. Cat is a a dominant and independant woman but Stellan has a control over her that no one can understand or pull her free from. It's even believed that at one point, they might have been in love with each other as their dubious relationship suggests. Personality Cat is a fairly intelligent woman who enjoys discussing art, politics, issues in the world around her and refelcting on history and nostaliga. She's very prone to sexual humour and innundoes that she knows will make others cringe but she sees no problem with. She has a dark and sarcastic sense of humour and often feels the need to make sarcastic, dry remarks for the situatuions she faces. She's a very distrustful woman who is both unscrupulous and extremely malicious. At the same time, she possesses a strange kind of honor. If someone has caught her admiration or sympathy, she will excercise a little more consideration for them and may even come to theri defense if it seems they need it. It's been shown with Seth that even if she wants to help him, if he wishes to handle a conflict himself, she will honor his wishes unless the situation becomes critical. In the unlikely event someone actually wins her trust, she will become very loyaly to them in a distant, off-handed way as she does not like to show either her weak points or those belonging to the person she trusts. She's a very physical person who prefers to use hand-to-hand combat to reslove an issue rather than yelling or cursing at them. She requires physical touch as a way of putting her troubled inner self to rest for a temporary time. This is the reason she is so promiscuous and why she feels the need to all but cling to Stellan when in his company. She knows how nervous Seth is about touch and doesn't wish to upset him. Cat feels loniliness and abandonment very deeply and she is haunted by the things she's done but she refuses to let anyone see how deeply this affects her. She's terrified of showing any weakness and has put proverbial walls around her to protect anyone from seeing who she believes she really is. She simply deals with her inner darkness by resolving herself to the things she's done, the way she is and that there's no way it can be changed. Abilities Thanks to Stellan and a formula she created herslef called 'venom', Cat possesses abnormal strength, stamina and a considerably higher threshhold to pain thatn most humans possess. Cat has since beaten her addiction to the formula and stopped injecting herself with 'venom' and instead keeps up a strict training routine. She is far stronger, more flexible and recovers more quickly than an average human woman. She knows a good deal of hand to hand combat and many techniques in order to kill a person using only the most basic of things. She's skilled with a weapon and can use a and carry heavy or awkward things to her advantage, as demonstrated by her breaking a picnic table over one patient's head during a fight. He favourite weapons are knives, one of which use to include a large Japanes nata blade which she affectionately dubbed "Pinkamena." This knife was her siginature weapon for years. She later gave this knife to a fellow patient named Circe Edwards after the pshycotic girl impressed Cat with her antics. Relationships * '''Subject 22/Seth. '''Cat had an instant connection with Seth due to how fractured they both are and their shared love of killing. After what was a mixture of rivalry and friendship continued for some time, the two finally admitted to the mutual attraction they found and took up the official title of boyfriend and girlfriend. Cat has a deep respect and fondness for Seth. She thinks of him as the 'only man to ever keep up with me', meaning she admits that Seth is a physical and intellectual match for her. She's never met somebody like that before; someone who she could understand and match pace for pace and who could do the same for her. * '''Stellan Carlyle. '''Stellan has been Cat's companion for longer than either of them will care to admit. He shares a very deep bond with her that baffles those around them adn he is described by Cat as the one thing she can depend on. Category:Female Category:Patient Category:DerangedMiko15